Main memory is memory that is accessible to a central processing unit (“CPU”) of a computer or electronic device. Main memory is used to store data that is deemed likely to be actively used by the CPU. The CPU may access data within the main memory that is identified by using virtual addresses to map to corresponding physical addresses associated with the main memory.